


Puff

by Bittodeath



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Bokuto Koutarou, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Love, Marriage Proposal, Muggleborn Bokuto, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Kuroo, Rise of Voldemort, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Halloween 1971: Voldemort is rising, but for one day, Bokuto and Kuroo leave everything aside to focus on themselves.





	Puff

**Author's Note:**

> It's Bokuto Kyou, by the way.

_**Scotland, 1971.** _

It was Halloween Night at Hogwarts, and the students were buzzing excitedly. There were pumpkins everywhere, ghosts creepier than usual, and Peeves making his usual ruckus. For once, the older students seemed to be more relaxed, forgetting for a night about the tensions growing outside. Their faces smoothed down, and it was a welcome change for their professors.

Bokuto sneaked out from her common room, pilfered the food prepared for the Feast in the nearby kitchens – with the house-elves permission, of course – and put it all in her handbag, which had an extension charm. It had been a present for her sixteenth birthday, and she loved it very much. That done, she didn’t bother with sneaking about anymore, as it could only rise suspicion. She grinned at the little first years running about, still all excited about Hogwarts. They hadn’t been there for long yet, unlike her. That didn’t mean she didn’t run in the corridors and enjoy all Hogwarts had to offer. She was thankful for being a witch.

She still remembered that day, six years ago, when Professor McGonagall had knocked at her home. Of course, she didn’t know the woman standing there was a professor yet. She remembered sitting down in the living room with her parents, and the woman explaining that she was a witch, and was therefore called to the Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry to study. She remembered how excited she had been for Diagon Alley, and then for Hogwarts. She remembered that warm feeling in her chest when her wand chose her.

She remembered bursting into tears of joy and relief when she’d learnt there was a complete set of potions to make her body match with her mind. She hadn’t been able to take them right then and there because they were expensive, but her parents had saved money for her until they could buy it for her. She felt like bursting with love for them every time she considered the sacrifices they’d made to save money quicker.

She was Prefect for Hufflepuff since her fifth year, and her House simply adored her – especially the first years. She was their big sister, and they trusted her. She had taught Yachi how to do her make-up, and Asahi to match his clothes. He’d gone from wardrobe disaster to fashion icon in a mere few weeks. Yes, she loved her House and her fellow Puffs, she loved magic, and she loved Hogwarts – but she was currently on her way to meet the biggest love of her life.

Kuroo was waiting for her near to History of Magic’s classroom. He’d taken off his robes already, keeping his uniform neat, his green and silver tie lightly loosened. They were in the same year, though he was Slytherin, but had only become friends when they were both made Prefects. He had then asked her on a date on Valentine’s Day, something she had _never_ hoped for, and they had been together since. It wasn’t easy, because Kuroo was from a Pureblood family while she was Muggleborn, and so she knew first-hand of the worrying rise of the so-called Lord Voldemort. Kuroo’s parents were his supporters, and would never approve of their relationship if they’d known about it.

That didn’t mean they hid, though. It was mostly that Kuroo’s fellow Pureblood wizards and witches thought he was just having some fun and would ditch her as soon as trouble arose. It also helped that he was liked and respected as a Prefect.

He grinned widely when he saw her, and she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her lightly, and pulled away.

“How is the greatest witch of the universe today?” he asked in a low voice.

It was Sunday, they both had been working hard. It was their seventh year after all, and they wanted to enter the workforce together, their NEWTs in hand. Bokuto would become a Healer, and Kuroo was decided to become an Unspeakable.

“Perfect now that I’m with you”, she replied.

His eyes twinkled, and she was reminded once more of why she loved this boy. Hand in hand, they made their way to an empty classroom. They had decided to skip lunch in the Great Hall to have a tête-à-tête, on Kuroo’s insistence.

“You look lovely”, he said, looking at her. “I love your dress. It feels… summer-y.”

She grinned: her dress was long and white, with large sunflowers. It was Muggle, but she had Charmed it so that the sunflowers moved with her like real ones, and she’d lengthened the sleeves to keep herself warm. She walked into the room first, and Kuroo closed the door after them. With a flourish of his wand, he Transfigured a desk into a table for two, Conjured a white tablecloth, two candles, plates, glasses and cutlery. Bokuto took the food from her bag, where she’d carefully stocked it with Warming and Cooling Charms.

Kuroo, always the gentleman, pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Their meal was lovely and probably one of the best dates they’d ever had, though Kuroo did look a bit strained and distracted. She wasn’t overly worried – with the stress from the exams, the rise of a Dark Lord, and the looming pressure from his family to marry a Pureblood, he had all reasons to be stressed out. They were finishing their dessert and wondering if they would even be hungry for the evening’s feast, when Kuroo straightened up – more than usual, that is, and grabbed one of her hands.

“Kyou”, he said. “My Puff. I’ve got some things to tell you.”

She nodded, a bit worried now.

“I’m listening”, she said, sounding more assured than she really was.  
“I love you”, he said, squeezing her hand, “I’ve been in love with you for almost two years now, and it is by far the best decision I ever took. I know I will love no other the way I love you now, and I can’t imagine my life without you.” He paused, his thumb rubbing gently over her hand. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now”, he resumed. “You know already I’m very worried about Lord Voldemort’s rise to power, and especially his views on Muggleborn witches and wizards. You also know I don’t care about those things, I know already you are one of the most talented witches I know.” He paused again. “I don’t know what the future has in store, but I want to make the best out of it. It will be trial and error, but I’m hoping… if we’re together, we can make this work.” As he talked, he’d rose to his feet and skirted the table. “Kyou Rosemary Bokuto”, he said, his voice full of emotion, as he put a knee down. “Will you marry me?”

He was holding a thin ring made of silver, three small gems shining on it: an emerald, an onyx, and a topaz. It was gorgeous, and she realized she was crying when she brought her hands to her mouth in shock. She nodded, trying to speak and unable to from the tears running down her cheeks. Finally, she managed say “Yes”, holding her hand out to him. He beamed at her, slowly slid the ring onto her finger, and she jumped to his neck as he stood back up. He was laughing against her neck and holding her tight. She pulled back enough to kiss him.

“I love you”, she said.  
“To the moon and back”, he answered.

She laughed, spinning around the room, jumping up and down. She would write to her parents – they loved Kuroo, whom they had met in Diagon Alley the year prior – to tell them the good news.

“I’m so happy”, she squealed, running back to him, and he caught her, still grinning. “Can I tell my friends?”

He pushed one of her bangs behind her ear.

“If you can wait a little, I’d like… to enter the Great Hall with you tonight. As my fiancée. I want everyone to know… that you, wonderful witch that you are, agreed to marry me.”

She looked starstruck, and she nodded without a word. She bit her lips, fidgeting impatiently, and he huffed and laughed.

“Alright”, he said, “how about we tell Kiyoko?”

Kiyoko was a Ravenclaw witch and their best friend. She’d been very supportive of them, and would be delighted to learn the good news.

“Yes!” she squealed in delight. “Oh, let me write to my parents first, they have to know!”  
“Yes, Puff, whatever you want”, he said with a smile.

She grinned, knowing that from now on, pumpkins and spiders would be synonyms of joy and good memories for her. Promises of love.


End file.
